Flooding Courage
by XxShadedleafxX
Summary: FrostClan, DarkClan, and CloudClan live peacefully around the Great Pines. All until a prophecy is sent to six cats from the three clans. The clans are thrown into a perilous state where these six cats must find their courage to protect and save all the clans. But can they do it all before the storm breaks?
1. Allegiances

**Frostclan**

 **Leader**

Snowstar- long-furred white she-cat with beautiful crystal blue eyes

 **Deputy**

Harestep- brown tabby tom with light amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat**

Bluestorm- gray tabby tom with deep blue eyes

Apprentice, Lillypaw

 **Warriors**

Treepelt- solid brown tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Mousepaw

Whitepetal- fluffy white she-cat with golden eyes

Graybriar- big gray tom with hazel eyes

Apprentice, Yellowpaw

Foxbound- orange tabby tom with pale green eyes

Lilacfur- long-furred light gray she-cat with pale blue, almost purple eyes

Apprentice, Creampaw

Starlingflight- brown and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Crowleap- sleek, black tom with yellow eyes

Leafstorm- light brown tabby she-cat with one white paw and green eyes

Apprentice, Shinepaw

Dapplelight- fluffy tortoiseshell she-cat with golden eyes

Apprentice, Berrypaw

Pouncetail- fluffy dark gray tom with green eyes

Icestorm- white she-cat with ice blue eyes

Apprentice, Pebblepaw

Maplefoot- light brown tom with white feet and yellow eyes

Sundapple- brown and gold dappled she-cat with green eyes

Meadowleap- small pale ginger she-cat with pale green eyes

 **Apprentices**

Lillypaw- gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

Mousepaw- small brown tom with dark brown spots and yellow eyes

Yellowpaw- fluffy dark gray she-cat with bright yellow eyes

Creampaw- cream-colored tom with amber eyes

Shinepaw- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Berrypaw- ginger she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

Pebblepaw- dark gray tabby she-cat with golden eyes

 **Queens**

Dovesong- very light gray, almost white, she-cat with blue eyes (expecting Pouncetail's kits)

Willowbreeze- gray she-cat with white paws and chest and green eyes (expecting Graybriar's kits)

Morninglight- golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 **Elders**

Shortwhisker- brown tom with short whiskers and amber eyes

Graysky- long-furred gray she-cat with light blue eyes

Smallriver- small gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

* * *

 **Darkclan**

 **Leader**

Emberstar- big black she-cat with amber eyes

 **Deputy**

Birdsong- brown tabby tom with blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat**

Mallowfur- cream-colored she-cat with dark golden eyes

 **Warriors**

Aquapelt- gray and black she-cat with aqua eyes

Oakshade- deep brown, almost orange, tom with green eyes

Leafpelt- brown dappled she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Riverpaw

Nightshade- black she-cat with yellow eyes

Shadowfur- fluffy brown tom with hazel eyes

Apprentice, Pinepaw

Hazelstep- brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice, Snowpaw

Dawnpetal- cream she-cat with blue eyes

Dewfrost- light gray she-cat with pale blue eyes

Shrewfur- light brown tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Rockpaw

Flamepool- orange tom with blue eyes

Marshfur- brown tabby tom with dark green eyes

Dusklight- brown tom with blue eyes

Thrushclaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Darkpaw

Blackfang- black and white tom with amber eyes

 **Apprentices**

Riverpaw- gray and white tom with blue eyes

Pinepaw- light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Snowpaw- fluffy white she-cat with pale green eyes

Rockpaw- dark gray tom with yellow eyes

Darkpaw- black she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Queens**

Sparrowflight- dark red she-cat with long legs and green eyes (expecting Shadowfur's kits)

 **Elders**

Oddeyes- white she-cat with one blue eyes and one green eye; retired early due to blindness

* * *

 **Cloudclan**

 **Leader**

Hawkstar- brown tabby tom with pale blue eyes

 **Deputy**

Heatherpool- white and gray she-cat with blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat**

Gingerpool- orange tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Mintpaw

 **Warriors**

Breezefur- fluffy cream-colored tom with golden eyes

Echofrost- light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Poppyheart- light ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Bunnyhop- long-furred pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Cannonleap- orange tom with long legs and yellow eyes

Apprentice, Harepaw

Rabbittail- brown tom with short tail and green eyes

Specklenose- brown and cream speckled she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Lillypaw

Shimmerfrost- fluffy gold and gray she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Brightpaw

Featherfall- silver she-cat with blue eyes

Grayleaf- big gray tom with white paws and yellow eyes

Gingerstripe- orange tabby tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice, Dustpaw

Willowshade- dark gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Ravenwing- lean black tom with blue eyes

 **Apprentices**

Mintpaw- black she-cat with mint green eyes

Harepaw- brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Lillypaw- light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and chest and blue eyes

Brightpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with bright blue eyes

Dustpaw- dark brown tom with yellow eyes

 **Queens**

Graystream- gray tabby with blue eyes (expecting Rabbittail's kits)

Rosesky- ginger she-cat with pale green eyes

 **Elders**

Whisperear- deaf white she-cat with amber eyes

Halfstep- brown tom with only three legs and amber eyes

Rivertail- silver tabby tom with blue eyes

* * *

 **Cats Outside of Clans**

Cinnamon- Long-furred orange and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes; kittypet


	2. Prolouge

**Hello, this is my first made up clan fanfic...enjoy!**

 **;D**

* * *

The moon shone full, reflecting on the pool of stars. Three shadowy figures gathered around the pool. No sound was to be heard in the heaven of stars. As the three cats gazed into the pool, their fur was distinctly becoming more visible.

One cat, a golden tabby tom, spoke first. "Good evening Willowshade," he dipped his head to a slender gray tabby she-cat. "Moonshine." This time he dipped his head to a silky-furred dark gray she-cat.

"Same to you, Lionleap," the tabby she-cat mewed softly.

"What have you summoned us here for tonight?" the dark gray she-cat meowed, clearly impatient.

"Now Moonshine, this is quite an important task we must carry out." Lionleap retorted. "There is a prophecy." The golden tabby paused. The glimmering pool of stars was now bathed in the light of a full moon. He lowered his head to look at the stary pool. Willowshade did the same. Moonshine, reluctantly, shifted her gaze to the pool. Lionleap continued, "A storm that has to be broken, will break and the clans will be destroyed. If not for the courage of these six cats." The stars in the pool seemed to quiver as if blown by a soft breeze.

The first cat to appear in the pool was a slender she-cat. Though she was small, she still looked strong enough to carry out the task. Her pelt was a light ginger and her pale green eyes sparkled with the thirst for adventure. The three cats nodded, almost in unison, that they approved of this cat.

Soon enough the image faded and a new cat appeared, this one was a lot smaller.

"An apprentice!?" Moonshine meowed in disbelief. She turned her blue gaze to Lionleap.

"Yes," the golden tabby started, "she was meant for this prophecy."

The apprentice had a fluffy dark gray pelt and bright yellow eyes. She held a look of exasperation in her eyes, but she still looked like a fine cat.

The image of the apprentice faded almost right after every cat got a good chance to look at her. The next cat had a unique gray and black pelt. Her eyes were unique as well, a clear aqua color. The she-cat had a look of arrogance planted on her face. Moonshine smiled at the thought of a cat from her clan involved in this prophecy. Once again the cats nodded their approval.

The fourth cat that shone on the small pool in the stary clearing was a tom. So far he looked the oldest and most experienced of the group. His deep brown pelt looked almost red and his green eyes were full of understanding.

"I think that he will catch on as leader very quickly," Willowshade mewed, half to herself.

As the other cats agreed, a new cat shone in the pool. This cat had a beautiful, fluffy gray and golden pelt. Her eyes were a light blue. This was a cat any tom would've fell head over heels for. The she-cat's gaze was kind and caring.

Finally, the image shifted once again. It revealed a lean solid black tom with blue eyes. His cold gaze bared into the cats' fur and Moonshine gasped. The image faded almost as soon as it had appeared and the pool was full of stars again.

The StarClan cats sat silently around the pool. Then Moonshine broke the silence, "So what is the prophecy we must send to these cats?"

There was a long pause before Lionleap recited the prophecy. "There are six whom possess the power. But you will all need to find your courage, if you don't want your clans to be swept away."


	3. Chapter 1

**Hello, chapter 1 is here...**

 **(drumroll plz)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Yellow shafts of light sliced through the enterace to the nursery. It had been a long time since the sun had really come out. Most of the time FrostClan had a hard enough Leafbare as it was, but his season, it seemed as if Leafbare would never end.

The dark gray she-kit blinked her eyes open. The sun had awoken her. She raced to the enterance of the den and peered outside.

The snow in the last Leafbare had got so incredulously high that they were all forced to move up the cliff, where they lived in different dens.

Light rays of sunlight shone on the soft snow. The white powder was almost level with the nursery's cave floor. The gray she-kit cautiously reached out a paw and gently touched the snow. She made careful note not to put any of her weight on the lightly-packed snow. Once her pad became cold and almost numb she turned around to head back to her mother. Even though she couldn't wait to go outside for her apprentice ceremony, she had to ask her mother a question.

"Mom," the dark gray kit began, "what will happen when all the snow melts in Greenleaf?" She stared at the long-furred she-cat, waiting for an answer.

"Yellowkit, when the snow melts in Greenleaf it will water the grass and flow into the Starpool and the rivers along our territories." Lilacfur paused. "Why?"

"It doesn't matter," Yellowkit retorted. "When will Snowstar call the Clan meeting?"

"I don't know honey, how about you go find your sisters."

Yellowkit padded towards the back of the den. She was taken by surprise when a heavy weight flattened her to the cold cave floor.

"Gotcha!" her sister, Lillykit meowed. She got off Yellowkit, who glared at her as she heaved herself up.

Her other sister, Shinekit, walked over to Yellowkit. "Wanna play catch?" she asked, holding up a scrap of moss on her claw. Shinekit was the peacekeeper of her sisters, and Yellowkit didn't mind her getting in the way sometimes.

"Sure," Yellowkit shrugged and dived for the moss ball.

All three kits stopped once they heard their mother call their names.

"Is it almost time?" Shinekit asked as Lilacfur gave her silver tabby pelt a good wash.

"Yes," Lilacfur sighed. "I can't believe that you three are already apprentices." She smiled.

The gray and white queen started rhythmically licking Yellowkit next, in effort to smooth her fluffy gray pelt.

Once they had been licked to their mother's satisfaction, she slowly led them down the curving path towards the bottom of the cliff. Since the snow had prevented them from leaping into the grassy clearing, where clan meetings were usually held, they had to take the cliff path.

"It's awfully dark in here," Lillykit squealed.

"You aren't scaring me," Yellowkit boasted.

Once they had all reached the base of the cliff, they saw all the other cats waiting for the ceremony to start.

"I didn't know FrostClan had this many cats," Shinekit whispered in her sisters' ears. Yellowkit just nodded in agreement.

All three kits watched in awe as a long-furred white she-cat leaped gracefully onto a large stone that seemed to drive up from the ground. Yellowkit shifted her paws.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Stoneledge for a clan meeting."

Everyone stared at Snowstar. She continued, "Shinekit, you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Shinepaw." Yellowkit burst with pride for her sister, and in the meantime didn't catch who her mentor was. She tried to spot her sister standing with her mentor, and finally found her standing with a light brown tabby she-cat.

"Cats of FrostClan," a new voice echoed around the cave, "as you know, I will not be around forever. So it is time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown, determination and understanding. Your next medicine cat apprentice will be Lillypaw." Yellowkit, confused, looked at her sister to see the same shock mirrored in her eyes.

"Lillypaw do you accept the post of apprentice to Bluestorm?" Snowstar questioned.

"I do," Lillypaw mewed, determined.

Bluestorm mewed, "Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Starpool to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats."

"The good wishes of all of FrostClan go with you," Snowstar said as she dipped her head to the apprentice. Yellowkit barely heard her name being called. "Yellowkit, you too have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Yellowpaw. Your mentor will be Graybriar. I hope that Graybriar passes on all he knows to you." Yellowpaw realized that the gray tom walking towards her was Graybriar and she touched noses with him. Snowstar flicked her tail, indicating that the ceremony was over as the cave exploded with cats calling, "Shinepaw, Lillypaw, Yellowpaw! Shinepaw, Lillypaw, Yellowpaw!"

The cats turned to head up the spiral path into the cliff. Yellowpaw started to pad after them, but her legs fell from underneath her and a piercing pain shot through her head. She shut her bright yellow eyes in an urge to escape the pain.

When she blinked her eyes open again, she wasn't sprawled out on the ceremony cave floor. Instead, she was standing by a large river of flowing water. She wildly looked around for a way to escape this fantasy. Her paw slipped into the cold rushing water and the strong current dragged her down into the water. Yellowpaw frantically splashed around in the cold and cruel water. Just as she thought she could reach the grassy shore, her head went under. She shut her eyes and water started to fill her ears. She couldn't hear a thing. Yellowpaw was positive she was off to StarClan when a voice whispered in her ear.

"There are six whom possess the power. But you will all need to find your courage, if you don't want your clans to be swept away."


	4. Chapter 2

**My update chapter days for this will be on Fri, Sat, and possibly Sun.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

In the past moon, the snow had melted quite quickly. All the cats moved back to the dens on the bottom layer of the cliff. But, there was still a problem. The snow was melting so quickly that the water didn't have enough time to soak into the soil. The grassy clearing was nearly a marshy puddle.

The pale ginger she-cat raced over the soft ground. It felt bouncy and refreshed under foot. She kept on racing towards the CloudClan border, kicking up bushels of powdery snow. The rest of her patrol, streaming behind her. A few blades of grass were now showing through the snow that lay thick on the ground.

They stopped at the hazel tree that marked the border. Snow crowded around its trunk.

"Let's mark here," Whitepetal meowed. "Foxbound and Starlingflight, you take that way. And Treepelt, Meadowleap, and I will take the opposite direction. When your done, meet back at the hazel tree."

The pale ginger she-cat followed Treepelt and Whitepetal. Whitepetal was a great cat, she was actually Snowstar's sister. Meadowleap figured that was to why she knew so much about the responsibilities of clan life.

As she started to mark the border, something caught her off guard. Something shiny had caught the rays of the sun. She strayed a few steps from the border, back towards FrostClan territory. She squinted her pale green eyes in attempt to get a better view of the shiny object.

She tossed her head towards the rest of her patrol, "I'll be back. I need to look at something." She dropped into a hunter's crouch as she moved closer to the object. Once she was a paw length away, she stood straight up and looked at the shiny thing. The she-cat let a sigh of relief as she just realized that it was some Twoleg thing.

As she headed back to the patrol she realized, _but since when have Twolegs been seen on our territory._ She picked up her pace to her patrol, who were patiently waiting for her.

"What was it?" Whitepetal asked.

"Some Twoleg thing," Meadowleap answered, nonchalantly.

"But Twolegs haven't been seen on our territory for moons!" Treepelt spoke up this time.

"Exactly," mewed Meadowleap.

The patrol headed back for the cliff. They all pondered on the subject of the strange Twoleg object. Meadowleap barely realized when they had reached the base of the cliff.

"How about you tell Snowstar," Whitepetal meowed, "you know what it looks like and you found it."

"M-me?" Meadowleap couldn't believe it. She had just become a warrior two moons ago. But, she nodded and headed for the base of the cliff.

She looked up at the leader's den. Then she braced her muscles, ready to spring. Meadowleap landed confidently on the ground of Snowstar's den. A few strands of lichen dangled from the top of the small cave. She reminded herself to collect more once the snow had melted away.

"Snowstar?" Meadowleap mewed, and entered the den once she heard a short reply. The den was actually quite large for one cat to live in. There was a bundle of water-soaked moss on the left and near the back of the den was a nest lined with feathers.

"Yes?" The fuffy white she-cat mewed. Meadowleap told her all about the Twoleg thing. When she had finished, Snowstar wondered out loud, "We haven't seen any of them for moons though."

"That's what's worrying me too," Meadowleap meowed, sounding much older than she really was.

"Maybe it was an omen," Snowstar replied.

"Has Bluestorm told you anything about an omen involving Twolegs?"

"No, not recently."

Meadowleap was starting to fear that this was a much bigger problem than she thought.

"I will think about this predicament," Snowstar meowed at last. She dipped her head to Meadowleap. The pale ginger she-cat took this as a signal to leave and let her leader ponder on the subject.

As her pelt brushed the lichen she stopped dead. An image flashed through her head of a giant wave. It kept coming towards her. It lumbered over her like a giant bully. Then it crashed down on the slender she-cat and she was left in a coma of darkness. Nothing stirred. Then a voice, coming out of the water itself meowed.

"There are six whom possess the power. But you will all need to find your courage, if you don't want your clans to be swept away."


	5. Chapter 3

**MEOW! OwO**

 **I was asked why Yellowpaw is named Yellowpaw and it is because of her bright yellow eyes. And she also reminds me of Yellowfang.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

The smell of the apprentice's den always startled Yellowpaw when she woke up. All the new scents. It was already two moons into Newleaf, but the snow still lay thick on the ground. The fluffy dark gray apprentice arched her back and parted her jaws in a huge yawn. Her sister, Shinepaw, stirred next to her. She, too, got up and stretched.

"I hope that our mentors can show us some fighting moves today," the silver tabby said around her huge yawn.

"That would be great."

The two sisters jumped down from the edge of the den and headed to the grassy clearing. They squeezed through the frozen bramble tunnel. The fresh-kill pile was growing quite low, so they shared a thrush. Yellowpaw observed all the cats around her. A black tom was eating a squirrel and not far by a pale ginger she-cat was eating a rabbit with a gray apprentice.

"Is that Pebblepaw?" Yellowpaw meowed through a mouthful of thrush.

Shinepaw looked at her skeptically and followed her gaze. "Yes, you mean the dark gray tabby she-cat next to the ginger one?"

"Yeah."

"Yup, that's Pebblepaw."

"Who's that she's with?"

"How am I supposed to know all of this?" Shinepaw asked. Yellowpaw stood up and walked over to the apprentice.

"Hi," the dark gray she-cat meowed. "You're Pebblepaw, right? I'm Yellowpaw."

"Yes, I'm Pebblepaw," she said, smiling. "And this is my older sister, Meadowleap." The pale ginger she-cat smiled and stared at Yellowpaw.

"Wanna play?" Yellowpaw meowed, not wanting to make the moment awkward.

Pebblepaw nodded as Shinepaw padded over to her sister. She was holding a ball of moss in her jaws. Shinepaw tossed it into the air and the apprentices dove into the friendly tussel.

"I got it," Yellowpaw triumphantly held her paw in the air with the moss hooked on the end.

"Good job," Pebblepaw congratulated the new apprentice.

Three warriors padded in through the bramble tunnel. They spotted the three apprentices and a light brown tabby she-cat said, "We're going to go training by the Tall Oak. We want to show you some fighting moves."

Shinepaw smiled. Behind her sister, Yellowpaw noticed two brown toms pad towards them from the fresh-kill pile.

"Can we join," the older tom asked.

"Sure, Treepelt," answered the light brown tabby. Yellowpaw noticed Graybriar cross over to Treepelt.

The training patrol set off towards the DarkClan border. Yellowpaw had already recognized their scent from her trip the first day around the territory. It was dark and tangy. As the cats approached the Tall Oak, they slowed to a halt.

Each mentor took their apprentice and started to teach them the basics. While Yellowpaw and Shinepaw practiced the basics with their mentors, Pebblepaw and Mousepaw practiced more complex skills. Graybriar was a good mentor. He understood that it was difficult to get the move down the first time and he helped Yellowpaw practice it until she got it right.

After they had been training for quite some time, Graybriar meowed, "Okay, now we are going to have you fight against eachother. Not a real fight, just training. Yellowpaw and Shinepaw will go against eachother. And Pebblepaw and Mousepaw will go against eachother. The winner from each faceoff will get first pick on the fresh-kill pile, after we get back to camp."

The dark gray tabby smiled and blushed as she glanced at the brown spotted tom she was going to face. _Does Pebblepaw **like** him? _ Yellowpaw shook her fluffy head and padded over to her sister. Their mentors sat side by side, watching them.

Yellowpaw stopped dead at the thought of hurting her sister. She would fight gently, she finally decided.

"Fight," Graybriar yowled.

The apprentices took on their opponent. Yellowpaw looked at her sister and crouched, preparing to spring and pin her down. But time seemed to stop. Yellowpaw looked around and found herself by a flowing river. She leaped back in fright from the thought of drowning in its dark depths. She wildly cast her yellow gaze around but found that she was surrounded by darkness. Something threw her to the ground. She was back in reality. Her sister had perfectly pinned her down, and Yellowpaw finally managed to struggle up. She flew at her sister and aimed a blow at the silver tabby's muzzle. She then swiped her paw at her sister's side. Shinepaw jumped back in agony.

"Ouch, that hurt," her sister cried. Her mentor, Leafstorm ran over to her. Yellowpaw looked at her sister and saw a deep scratch in her muzzle and pelt. _But I had my claws sheathed!_ Yellowpaw's eyes started to water, she couldn't have hurt her sister. She couldn't.

She closed her eyes and the prophecy screamed in her head once more. "There are six whom possess the power. But you will all need to find your courage, if you don't want your clans to be swept away."

* * *

Yellowpaw sat on the ground of the medicine cat den. Tears were streaming down her face as the medicine cat inspected her sister. She glanced up at the sweet smell of her other sister, Lillypaw, but her sister payed no attention to her. Everyone knew now. It was terrible. Even her new friend, Pebblepaw, knew what she had done.

The fuffy dark gray she-cat walked out of the den and towards the Great Pines. The Great Pines lay in the middle of all the clans' territory. Any cat could visit there. She trampled through the snow and finally reached the towering pines.

As she looked up, the peaks of the pine trees were decked with snow. The ground still had fresh snow here. It was soft and cool under her hot pads. Yellowpaw slumped down under one of the tall pines and let the tears stream down her face.

She sat there for what seemed like moons. She closed her eyes. She didn't want to think of all the terrible things about her life; the prophecy, her sister. When she blinked her bright yellow eyes, a stary figure stood in front of her. She leaped up in surprise.

"Oh, its okay," a sweet, yet bitter voice drifted from the stary shape.

"W-who are you?" Yellowpaw asked. She wasn't sure what to make of this cat.

"I am Moonshine." Yellowpaw could see the she-cat's shimmery pelt. "I made some mistakes, like you, when I was young." Her silky tongue rasped over Yellowpaw's ears.

"I bet that you didn't claw your sister," Yellowpaw murmured.

"No, far worse." She paused. "I was responsible for my best friend's death."

"What?" Yellowpaw burst out. "Sorry." She blushed.

"It's fine deary," Moonshine continued, her blue gaze zoning out. "When I was an apprentice, my friend, Bluefoot, and I were playing in the cliff. I found a giant dip in the ground. I playfully pushed her into it. But what I didn't know was that it was a narrow cave with water in it. She fell and fell and I called her name over and over, seeing if she was alive. But she never answered." She paused, "But the worst part was, that I never told anyone the truth." Moonshine settled her gaze on Yellowpaw who looked straight into her eyes.

"Im so sorry," Yellowpaw mewed quietly.

"It's not your fault," Moonshine answered. "I thought about her day and night. I didn't know if StarClan would accept me."

"You're with StarClan now, aren't you?"

"Yes, thank goodness they still trusted me. But I just held my head high and fulfilled my destiny."

Yellowpaw spoke softly at first, "I was sent a prophecy about-"

"I know. I am the one who sent you that prophecy."

"What does it mean?" Yellowpaw desperately pleaded.

Moonshine ignored her question. "You will find out. Just remember what I have taught you today. We all make mistakes, and the only thing we can do is keep trying our best to fulfill our destiny." With that, the she-cat disappeared into thin air.

"But-" Yellowpaw meowed. Then a familiar voice whispered in her ear.

"There are six whom possess the power. But you will all need to find your courage, if you don't want your clans to be swept away."

The fluffy dark gray apprentice smiled at the sound of Moonshine's voice. She knew what she had to do. She had to find out who the other five cats were, and she had to do her best to fulfill her destiny. Yellowpaw would never forget what she learned today.


	6. Chapter 4

**Hello, I probably won't post another chapt for a couple days due to school**

 **SAVOR THIS CHAPTER PPL!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

As the fluffy dark gray she-cat was hunting, she still couldn't stop worrying about the prophecy, nor her sister. _Who are the other five cats and how will I know when I've found them?_ All this prophecy nonsenses was depriving Yellowpaw's ability to focus. She shook her head and concentrated on a fat squirrel in front of her. Her mentor's voice was sounding behind her.

"Remember to stay low to the ground. Keep your tail down."

Yellowpaw slowly let her tail fall.

"Now that's it," Graybriar meowed.

The squirrel was munching away on a chestnut. _Almost time! Almost time!_ Yellowpaw kept telling herself. Its bushy tail swept the ground. _Now!_ Yellowpaw sprang at the squirrel and killed it with a swift blow to the neck. _I could've killed my sister as easy as that!_ Yellowpaw froze, dropping her freshly killed prey. _No I wouldn't have! Would I?_ Yellowpaw swiftly picked up her prey and trotted over to Graybriar.

"Very good job," He mewed approvingly. Together, they padded back to camp, only stopping for Graybriar to unbury his catch.

They squeezed into the clearing and dropped their fresh-kill on the small pile.

"It's growing," Graybriar said, selecting a rabbit from the pile. "Now go get some rest, we're doing battle training later."

Yellowpaw had never even seen a cat from a different clan. _Why prepare for a battle that never comes?_ She was half-tempted to ask the question out loud, but bit her lip. She decided to check on her sister. She was relieved when she entered the den that the medicine cat was gone. It was just her sisters.

Shinepaw looked at Yellowpaw, her muzzle was healing. Shinepaw's eyes were filled with worry and wonder. "Why did you not sheathe your claws?" she asked as the fluffy she-cat approached her.

"I did, I swear."

"Sheathed claws don't make this much damage," her sister, Lillypaw, spoke up.

"Look," Yellowpaw closed her eyes, "I don't know what happened that day. I'm sorry for what I did." She bent to lick her sisters silver tabby pelt.

Shinepaw jumped to her feet, wincing at the pain the scratch down her side gave her. She ducked away from her sisters soothing tongue. "I know you are sorry, but there was no need-"

"I promise I didn't know what was going on. I still trust you guys," Yellowpaw added.

"But do we trust you?" Shinepaw mewed.

"There's something I should tell you," she started. Her sisters' ears perked. "I was given a prophecy."

"From StarClan?" Lillypaw gasped.

"Of course from StarClan you mouse-brain," Yellowpaw snapped. "There are six whom possess the power. But you will all need to find your courage if you don't want your clans to be swept away." Yellowpaw paused. "On our apprentice ceremony I have a vision. A river dragged me down and tried to drown me. That's when they told me of the prophecy."

"Wow," Shinepaw mewed, their argument clearly forgotten.

"Are you just making this up?" Lillypaw asked.

"No, I swear, I was also visited by a StarClan cat named Moonshine!"

"Oh really," Lillypaw sounded jealous, "and why would they visit you and not the medicine cat or his apprentice?"

"I don't know," Yellowpaw begged, "but I need you to trust me. I need to find these other cats. We need to fulfill the prophecy."

"I know that this was all an accident," Shinepaw mewed. "I know you would never try to hurt me. I trust you."

Both sisters turned their gaze to Lillypaw. Finally, she said, "Well I don't!"

Yellowpaw felt as if her world had crumbled.

"I have better things to do than listen to your fake prophecy and your fake stories!" Lillypaw was outraged with jealousy. Her gray and white pelt was twice its normal size.

"Who are you and what have you done with my sister?!" Yellowpaw managed to say. At that, Lillykit flicked her tail and turned towards the back of the medicine den.

"But do you promise not to tell anyone?" Yellowpaw rasped, she was too tired to raise her voice. The two apprentices waited for an answer, but none came.


	7. Chapter 5

**Cats go meow...I think**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

The pale ginger she-cat stretched her forearms in front of her. The warrior's cave never had this much room for a cat to comfortably stretch. The she-cat stood up and flicked her eyes open. The den was silent, all except for the gentle snoring of Maplefoot. The pale ginger cat sighed. She strode to the edge of the den and jumped down, onto the ground.

The grassy clearing was covered in snow as the she-cat squeezed her way through the bramble entrance tunnel. No other cats stirred and Meadowleap decided to get some fresh-kill. She selected a vole and sat down near the Clan rock, where Snowstar called Clan meetings.

Then a new smell caught her breath. It was faintly familiar, but Meadowleap couldn't place it. She sniffed again and her terrible vision flashed back to her.

A wave. Darkness. The prophecy.

The slender she-cat shook her pelt, drips of dew springing off of it. She turned and saw her sister, Pebblepaw, pad through the tunnel.

"Hello," the tabby meowed in greeting.

"Hi Pebblepaw. Why are you up so early?"

"May I ask you the same?" her sister meowed playfully.

"Oh, Maplefoot is snoring again," she joked.

"Of course."

Then a couple warriors and an apprentice padded through the tunnel. One, Meadowleap recollected, was Pouncetail and the other was his mate, Dovesong. Meadowleap grew up with Dovesong and she was a very likable cat. Then she noticed Pebblepaw hurriedly washing herself as the apprentice padded over to her.

"Hi Pebblepaw," the small brown tom mewed, and blushed.

"Hi Mousepaw," the tabby she-cat meowed confidently. Her golden eyes gave way to another feeling though. _She liked him!_ The pale ginger cat purred at the thought of her sister falling in love for the first time. Her sister apparently heard her purr of delight and gave her a hard glare. Meadowleap took the message and turned to leave. She was stopped as the deputy, Harestep, called her over.

"Do you want to go on a border patrol with Treepelt, Whitepetal, Graybriar, Mousepaw, and Yellowpaw?" His light amber eyes shimmered. He was a great deputy.

The pale she-cat nodded and turned to the group of cats, she hadn't even noticed, that were sitting near the far corner of the grassy clearing. Only Mousepaw was missing. But he soon trotted over, a smile on his face.

The patrol was lead by Graybriar as they headed for the DarkClan border.

"What do DarkClan warriors look like?" Yellowpaw asked, intent on an answer.

"They look like cats," Whitepetal joked, with an edge to her voice. _What was up with her?_

The fluffy dark gray apprentice didn't seem to notice, "I didn't mean-" she was cut off as Graybriar announced that they were nearing the border. The pale she-cat joined the head of the group and sniffed the putrid smell of DarkClan. It always made her wrinkle her nose.

They all padded up to the edge of the border. Meadowleap sniffed the sweet smell of oak trees, barely recognizable from the DarkClan stench.

Just then the DarkClan scent grew stronger and three cats appeared around the trunk of an oak tree, decked with snow. Then one more shuffled its way down the trunk of a huge tree. Meadowleap had never actually climbed a tree, but she heard that DarkClan did it all the time. Plus, FrostClan only had one oak tree on its territory, the Tall Oak.

"What are you doing?," meowed a brown dappled she-cat, rather rudely. Meadowleap recognized her as Leafpelt. A tom stood behind her. His dark brown pelt appeared almost red. Behind him was a small apprentice and a fluffy brown tom. She guessed that this was the apprentice's mentor.

"Why would you need to know?" Graybriar mewed tartly. Yellowpaw's dark gray fur was slightly raised. Meadowleap realized that the new apprentice had actually never seen a warrior from a different Clan until now.

"Because you are awfully close to our border," the fluffy brown tom meowed. His apprentice nodded.

"Well, its a border patrol. We won't cross it anyways," Whitepetal said, defensively and she headed towards the Tall Oak. The DarkClan patrol headed back towards their dense shelter of trees.

* * *

Meadowleap had curled herself up in her nest, trying to get some sleep. She had forgotten that the gathering was tonight. She closed her eyes again and was brought back to the nightmare of the prophecy.

She wanted to wail, but that would disturb the other cats. The pale ginger she-cat leaped outside and slid through the tunnel into the grassy clearing. She looked around the snow coated clearing and spotted Pebblepaw talking with some other apprentices, including Mousepaw. Then over in the corner, she spotted Yellowpaw and Shinepaw meowing nervously to eachother.

The warrior sat down near them and started washing herself. She couldn't help but eavesdrop a little.

"Are you sure," the mew came from the silver tabby.

"Yes, but I don't know how I will know when I've found them."

"Well, keep a lookout at the gathering tonight."

"Great idea, then I can see if any others have received the prophecy."

The pale she-cat stopped dead at the word "prophecy" and stared at the fluffy gray apprentice. Then the thought whizzed through her mind. _Is she part of the prophecy I was sent?_ Then, she shifted her attention back to washing herself, but continued to listen.

"Tell me about the prophecy again," Shinepaw begged.

"Fine." Yellowpaw mewed. Meadowleap could tell that she had already told her sister the story many times. "So there was this river. As cruel as ever. It's shadowy depths pulled me down. Then darkness fell upon me. That's when I heard them whisper it."

Meadowleap stopped and turned to face the sisters. Shinepaw was smiling and then said, "How about we get some sleep before the gathering." The fluffy apprentice nodded and they left the clearing.

The way Yellowpaw had described her dream sounded familiar to what Meadowleap had experienced. Water pulling her in towards its depths. Darkness swallowing her up. Then some voice telling her the prophecy.

"There are six whom possess the power. But you will all need to find your courage, if you don't want your clans to be swept away," Meadowleap recalled quietly. Her pale green eyes widened.

 _Was Yellowpaw one of the six? If so, who were the other four?_


	8. Chapter 6

**HALLO FROM THE OTHER SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDE, I MUSTVE CALLED A THOUSAND TIIIIIIIIIIIMES, TO TELL YOU**

 **you forgot your cookie, sir.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

"Yellowpaw. Wake up. What are you, a dormouse?"

The fluffy gray apprentice blinked open her bright yellow eyes and snapped, "I'm going, I'm going." She followed her sister outside. Together, they jumped from the edge of the apprentices' den and padded through the bramble tunnel. A big bramble caught on Yellowpaw's fluffy pelt.

"Fox dung," she murmured. Shinepaw ignored her and led her into the grassy clearing, still covered in snow.

The moon reflected off the snow. Its cold beams swept the whole clearing in blue moonlight. The sight reminded Yellowpaw of her dream and the prophecy. She quickly reminded herself to keep her ears alert for cats talking about the prophecy.

The moon beams revealed lots of cats huddled around the Clan rock. Yellowpaw guessed that these were all of the cats going to the gathering.

A long-furred she-cat leapt onto the great rock placed in the side of the clearing. Her crystal blue eyes gazed around the clearing, making sure everyone was ready to go. Then, with a flick of her tail, she lead the cats through the exit bramble tunnel, opposite of the cliff side. The large patrol of cats padded along the large river, driving through their territory. Even though it was frozen over, Yellowpaw kept her distance, constantly reminded of her terrible dream. Shinepaw walked beside her.

"This is our first gathering," her sister said, "are you excited?"

"Of course!" Yellowpaw mewed. Shinepaw's silver pelt brushed up against Yellowpaw's fluffy one. They padded after Snowstar and Bluestorm. Behind them was Meadowleap, Pebblepaw's older sister, and Pebblepaw and Mousepaw. _Yup they like each other!_ Yellowpaw turned her gaze back to in front of her and nearly ran into one of the Great Pines.

She had wandered here by herself once. That's when Moonshine visited her. The tops of the trees were still decked with powdery snow. In the middle was a giant pool, where the rivers in all three territories flowed into. The Starpool. This is where gatherings were held. But, the medicine cats also visited here every half moon. Yellowpaw looked around, then remembering her other sister hadn't come, shifted her gaze to her paws.

Ever since she had told Shinepaw and Lillypaw the secret of the prophecy, Lillypaw had been trying to ignore her. She thought that Yellowpaw was lying.

A new scent interrupted her thoughts. Then on the other side of the small pine forest, a group of cats strode in and the leader sat by Snowstar. They sat quietly on a small ledge next to the Starpool.

All around the two sisters, cats started to mingle and gossip. Yellowpaw searched for some apprentices to talk to, but the huge amount of foreign cats made her confused. Then a small she-cat padded up to them. She smelled of CloudClan.

"Hi," the tortoiseshell she-cat chided.

"Hi," Shinepaw mewed. "Are you from CloudClan?"

"Yes, and you two are from FrostClan I'm guessing."

"Yeah," Yellowpaw started, "My name is Yellowpaw and this is my sister Shinepaw." The dark gray apprentice sat down on the cold snow.

"I'm Brightpaw," the tortoiseshell mewed. Her bright blue gaze flickered around the pine forest. Then she said, "I'll be right back."

The tortoiseshell she-cat raced off and returned with a brown tabby tom. "This is my brother, Harepaw," she meows happily. "Harepaw this is Yellowpaw and Shinepaw." She gestures her tail to each she-cat in turn.

"Hi," the tom replies.

"Hi," Yellowpaw mews quietly. "Is this your first gathering?"

"It's my first gathering, but Harepaw's been to one before," the talkative tortoiseshell mews in agreement.

"Cool," Shinepaw answers. Just then, the apprentices turn to a new smell.

"DarkClan is here," Harepaw says, confidently.

Sure enough, a group of cats stream through the other side of the Great Pines. The stench hits Yellowpaw like a thick fog."Eww," she mutters under her breath.

Lots of cats appear and Yellowpaw recognizes a few of them from the patrol she went on yesterday. A big black she-cat jumps onto the rock ledge and murmurs something to the other leaders.

Then a voice rings around the forest. All the cats stop talking and turn towards the leaders. The big black she-cat is standing, while the other two leaders are siting.

The she-cat's voice is smooth and soft, "All is well in DarkClan. We are patrolling our borders." She shoots her amber gaze at Snowstar. The white she-cat doesn't seem to notice. "Last moon one of our elders died and we are still grieving for him."

All the cats around Yellowpaw bowed their head and she did the same.

The fluffy gray apprentice heard a new voice and lifted her head. Emberstar, the DarkClan leader, had sat down and now a brown tabby tom was standing up. "I'm sorry for the death of your elder," he tried to mew gravely. "Meanwhile, all is well in CloudClan. We have a new medicine cat apprentice." Though he did not speak her name. "The prey is running well," he stopped. "But it would help if DarkClan would stop stealing it." His pale blue gaze darkened.

Yellowpaw gasped. Next to her, Brightpaw puffed up and stared at some DarkClan apprentices near her.

A brown, almost red tom spoke up. "DarkClan has not even tried to cross your border!"

"Well then why have we found your scent on our side of the border," a lean tom said.

"Oakshade, Ravenwing," the brown tabby boomed. "We don't need you bickering, this is a debate for us leaders."

"But we are in the clans as well," a light gray she-cat from CloudClan mewed. Murmurs of agreement sounded around the clearing.

Hawkstar took no notice and continued glaring at Emberstar. She steadily held his gaze.

"So why did you cross our border?" Hawkstar meowed.

"We did nothing of the sort," Emberstar replied. "And if we did, how do you know we were stealing prey?"

Hawkstar was about to say something, but Snowstar stood up.

"Cats of all three clans," she mewed sweetly. "Can we just deal with this predicament, after the gathering?" she turned to both the leaders on either side of her, who sat down. "All is well in FrostClan," she started. "We have three new apprentices; Shinepaw, Lillypaw, and Yellowpaw."

Everyone started cheering their names. Yellowpaw blushed as Harepaw called her name too. Once the clearing died down, Snowstar nodded and sat back down. The gathering was over. She leaped down from the ledge and gathered up her cats. Right as they were about to leave, a gray and black she-cat jumped onto the ledge.

"Wait, wait!" she hollered over the bickering of CloudClan and DarkClan. Everyone's gaze rested upon her.

"I...I had a dream," she started. "A prophecy." Yellowpaw stared straight at the she-cat. Meadowleap, who was behind her, also perked her ears.

Then FrostClan's medicine cat, Bluestorm, spoke up. "A prophecy?" he echoed.

"Yes," the warrior mewed. "I was given a prophecy from StarClan. A wave of water engulfed me and then they spoke." _That sounded like my dream! "_ There are six whom possess the power. But you will all need to find your courage, if you don't want your clans to be swept away."

The clearing was filled with shocked meows. Then Hawkstar silenced the clearing.

The she-cat continued. "I need to find out who these other cats are. If...if you received the prophecy, please come up here." Some cats stirred. An apprentice from DarkClan started to walk up, but he turned to walk over to a friend.

"Are you going to go up there?" Shinepaw whispered in her ear.

"I don't know," Yellowpaw answered. _Should I?_


	9. Chapter 7

**My new favorite emoji**

 **OwO**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

The pale ginger she-cat recollected her thoughts. Then a brown, almost red tom strode up towards the gray and black she-cat.

A DarkClan warrior had mentioned the prophecy at the gathering. _Was it supposed to be kept a secret? Why wouldn't StarClan just tell the Clan leaders if it wasn't a secret?_ Meadowleap wasn't sure. All she knew was that she should probably go up there.

"Oakshade?" the gray and black she-cat was surprised to see one of her own Clanmates.

"Yes, I was given the prophecy too Aquapelt."

Then the lean black tom who had been arguing with Oakshade earlier, padded up. Oakshade lowered his gaze at him.

"Ravenwing?" Hawkstar mewed." Why didn't you tell me or Gingerpool?"

The lean black tom just shrugged and stood next to the two DarkClan cats.

"Anyone else?" Aquapelt mewed, flatly. "They said that there were _six_ in the prophecy."

Meadowleap slowly padded towards them. All the eyes of all the cats were upon her. Even Snowstar's. She glanced back to see Snowstar...calm? Yellowpaw's eyes had widened and she slowly walked towards the pale ginger she-cat.

"You're part of the prophecy too?" the dark gray she-cat mewed.

"Yes." The two FrostClan cats walked up and jumped onto the small ledge.

"An apprentice?!" Hawkstar asked. Yellowpaw pretended she hadn't heard him.

Oakshade dipped his head towards both of the she-cats. This wasn't all of them. They were still missing one. Meadowleap assumed that the final cat was from CloudClan, since so far, there were two cats from each Clan. Everyone thought the same, and they turned their gazes to the group of CloudClan cats. Then a fluffy gold and gray she-cat stepped out of the group.

"Shimmerfrost?" Ravenwing asked as he tilted his head to one side. The beautiful she-cat nodded and gracefully leapt onto the ledge to stand with her companions.

Emberstar broke the silence. "Now what?"

"Let's let them figure it out," Hawkstar said, coldly.

"Okay," Snowstar mewed as if Hawkstar hadn't spoken. "Let's let them have time to think about their omen." With that, she turned and started to lead her Clan away from the Great Pines. She halted and tossed her head over her shoulder. "Oh, and if you would like, the medicine cats can stay." Snowstar offered. Emberstar looked around nervously and then nodded. Hawkstar just stood there.

"Thanks, but I think that since we were given the prophecy, we can decipher it by ourselves," Ravenwing mewed, rather rudely. Snowstar just nodded and continued to lead her Clan back to the cliff. The other leaders followed. Meadowleap could have sworn that Hawkstar cast a menacing gaze at Ravenwing and Shimmerfrost before he led his clan back to their oak forest.

Soon the clearing by the Starpool was deserted, despite the prophecy cats. They turned to each other.

"So lets start by having everyone share how they were given the prophecy," Oakshade mewed. He turned to his Clanmate, Aquapelt.

"I couldn't get to sleep one night," she dived right into her story, "so I decided to walk in the forest. I hadn't realized that I had strayed so close to the border stream when I heard a voice. It seemed to be coming from the river itself. Then, when I turned, I lost my footing and slipped into the churning current. I was plunged into darkness and then that's when I heard the prophecy. The next thing I knew, I was on the bank, the prophecy repeating over and over in my head." She stopped. All the cats looked at her with wide eyes.

 _I wish I was that good at story telling._

The she-cat turned her aqua gaze upon Oakshade and he began his story.

"I was heading back from a hunting patrol when a vision shot through my head." His voice was low and unreadable. "A wave was sent lumbering towards me. Like a giant badger. Then in an instant I was surrounded by water and the prophecy was unleashed." He paused, "The next couple days, random images of rivers lingered in my mind."

His story wasn't as thrilling as his Clanmate's but, it was still enough to satisfy the cats.

The brown, almost red tom's gaze met Ravenwing's as he urged him to tell his story.

"So I had this dream when I was in an endless pool of water. Then a tom spoke of the prophecy. Then just the next day I had a vision of a giant wave." The black tom said.

He turned towards Shimmerfrost.

The she-cat's voice was calm and sweet, "So when I was out training my apprentice, I felt a gust of wind. Except, this gust of wind left my fur wet. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, I was in a cold river. I thought that I was drowning but then a starry cat spoke to me," the she-cat insisted. "She told me of the prophecy and brought me back to reality. I thought that I would just forget about it, but the next day I was chasing a vole when the snow underneath my pads felt wet. I looked down to see that I was walking on a pool of water. Then as I blinked again, the pool had turned back into snow."

The beautiful she-cat turned her gaze to Meadowleap.

"Okay," the ginger she-cat meowed. "I was walking out of Snowstar's den when an image flashed into my mind. A giant wave was rocketing towards me. Then it crashed over me and I was plunged into a dark world. Then a voice spoke of the prophecy. At first I thought that it was coming from the water itself."

Meadowleap turned towards the apprentice. She blinked and nodded her head.

"So it all happened the day I was apprenticed," the dark gray she-cat closed her eyes in attempt to remember every detail about the prophecy. "A pain shot through my body like a sharp claw in my pelt. I collapsed on the cave floor and shut my eyes. Then when I blinked them open, I wasn't sprawled out on the cold ground. I was next to a river. Then my paw slipped and I fell into the cold water as its current dragged me down. I thought I was off to StarClan for sure, but then the prophecy seemed to give me strength as I pulled myself onto the bank." She opened her yellow eyes. "A couple sunrises later I was visited by a StarClan cat. Her name was Moonshine."

A couple gasps revealed that some of the older warriors knew who Yellowpaw was speaking of.

She continued, "She told me to have faith and that I would need to find the other prophecy cats." Her yellow eyes swept over the small group of cats.

The clearing was silence for a few moments.

"All the dreams involved water," Oakshade finally mewed.

"Maybe we have to use water somehow to help our Clans," Shimmerfrost inferred.

Yellowpaw shook her head. "No, I think that the threat is the water. Something big, like a wave of giant river. Its going to sweep our Clans away."

All the cats exchanged glances.

"That sounds reasonable," Oakshade mewed. Murmurs of agreement seemed to echo around the clearing.

"Yeah, and the last part of the prophecy says 'your clans to be swept away'" Ravenwing mentioned.

Meadowleap and Aquapelt nodded in agreement.

The black and gray she-cat asked, "But what do we have to do exactly?"

"Well if StarClan thought we should know that, then they would've told us that already," Yellowpaw thought.

"And what about the first part of the prophecy?" Aquapelt mewed, wanting to get her questions answered. "The part mentioning our courage."

"Well, we have to find our courage to save the Clans. So the threat must be dangerous," Meadowleap figured.

"Yeah," Shimmerfrost mewed, "and we will have to try our hardest to fulfill the prophecy."

Yellowpaw nodded and Ravenwing shifted his paws.

"Look, we've found out a lot, but there is still answers we need. I say that we should meet here every other sunrise to see if any of us have discovered any more about the prophecy," Oakshade meowed. "It'll only be a quick meeting."

"But what about my training?" Yellowpaw asked, clearly unappeased at the idea of dragging herself out her every other sunrise.

"Yeah, and I have an apprentice to train," Shimmerfrost pointed out.

"Well, you'll have to make time," Ravenwing retorted. "We have to fulfill the prophecy." Yellowpaw just sighed.

"Are we going to tell our leaders?" Meadowleap asked, "That we are sneaking out?"

Oakshade answered, "No, they won't even know that we are gone."

Everyone agreed and diverged into groups by Clans. They all said good-bye and started for their territory.

Meadowleap led the fluffy gray apprentice next to the river cutting through the snowy field. Every once in a while chunks of ice floated on the top of the churning river. Yellowpaw stayed as far away from the river as she could, without leaving the ginger she-cat's side.

"Meadowleap," the apprentice turned towards the warrior, "did you know that I received the prophecy?"

"Yeah," she merely replied. "I heard you talking with your sister, Shinepaw, the other day."

The rest of the way back to the cliff, neither she-cat spoke.

Meadowleap figured that Snowstar would be waiting to see them once they had reached the clearing, but she wasn't there. A few cats glanced over at the she-cats as they padded straight through the clearing. They squeezed through the bramble tunnel and stood at the base of the cliff. They looked up at all the dens in the caves.

In the middle of the bottom layer, the river drove right through the cliff. A couple cats could walk in next to it, but then it ducked below and disappeared. Next to it on the left was a small cavern used for the nursery. On the other side of the river was the elders' den, which dipped below ground level slightly. The entrance was surrounded by some bushes. A little over was the medicine cat den. It was a large cave with a small trickle of water, dripping into a small pool from the ceiling.

On the second row there was three caves. The big one directly above the elders' den was the leader's den. Lichen was draped over the top of the cave. Above the nursery was the warriors' den. It was wide and it dug very deep into the cliff. To the left of the warriors' den was a smaller cavern for the apprentices' den.

Above that a few caves littered the cliff. Sometimes, when the snow got too high in Leaf-bare, they would move up a den or two.

Both of the tired she-cats jumped onto the ledge of the second row of dens and retreated to their dens. Meadowleap located her nest and curled up into a tight ball. She tried to get all the thoughts out of her head so that she could have a peaceful sleep.

In no time at all, the gentle sounds of cats stirring told her that it was morning.


	10. Chapter 8

**Hello, I wish everyone who reads this an amazing holiday season!**

 **Also I would appreciate it if you could take the poll on my profile; I want to see how many of you want me to continue 'how to annoy the clans'**

 **ty and don't forget to save me a cookie**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

The light rays of sunlight slipped through the apprentice's den. Yellowpaw flicked open her bright yellow eyes. It seemed as if she hadn't gone to sleep at all. She shrugged off the dewdrops on her gray pelt and slipped out of the den. She jumped off the ledge and padded through the bramble tunnel.

She wearily padded towards the fresh-kill pile. She couldn't help but notice all the stares of her Clanmates. The fluffy apprentice grabbed a shrew and was called over to her sister, Shinepaw. They sat down together near the edge of the clearing.

"I can't believe that you're part of this prophecy," the silver tabby ranted. "Lillypaw will have to believe you now, after the gathering last night." The image of her gray and white sister flashed through Yellowpaw's mind. She was still pretty jealous that she didn't receive the prophecy.

Finally, the apprentice nodded. Shinepaw continued to ramble on about something, but Yellowpaw was focusing on something else. She closed her eyes to block out the sights of the grassy clearing.

A strong wind buffeted her soft dark gray fur. It tugged and pulled in opposite directions, but she held her ground. When she finally opened her eyes, she was on a Cliffside. It looked similar to the cliff that the dens were in, but she was on the very top. Yellowpaw gasped as a strong gust of wind nearly knocked her off the Cliffside. Then the wind abruptly stopped. Yellowpaw caught her breath only to be bombarded by a downpour of rain.

The thick drops plummeted down from the inky sky and soaked into her fur. She started to shiver. She had to squint her bright yellow eyes to block out the rain. She cautiously looked down into where FrostClan territory would lay, guessing that this was the cliff where the dens lay.

No snow littered the fields, and not even the frost that they got all year long. Instead, the river was much larger. The grassy clearing was a puddle. And the rest of the land was wet and filled with water.

Yellowpaw was brought back to reality when a voice started calling her name.

"Yellowpaw! Yellowpaw, were you even paying attention?" her sister mewed, annoyed.

The dark gray apprentice realized that she was back in the grassy clearing. The river was still its original size. Snow still flecked the ground. But something was different. Her pelt was wet. It had started to rain.

Yellowpaw got to her paws and quickly nodded to her sister. "Come on, let's get out of this weather." She trotted off and Shinepaw followed her. They jumped the ledge, but she had to unsheathe her claws in attempt to not slip back down.

They scurried into the den and shook out their pelts. Droplets of water sprayed everywhere.

"Hey, watch it," a mew sounded from the back of the den, "we don't want to get wet too."

Yellowpaw noticed that Pebblepaw and Mousepaw where sitting in the back of the den, gossiping. In front of them, curled up in a nest was Creampaw. His cream-colored pelt gently rose and fell.

"Sor-ee," Yellowpaw said, unsympathetically. Pebblepaw just turned back to talking with Mousepaw.

Shinepaw curled up into her nest next to Yellowpaw and they quietly talked.

Yellowpaw told her all about her latest vision. "So the clearing was filled with water?"

"Yes. There wasn't even any snow."

"Then the problem is probably the _water_. You need to save us _from_ the water."

"That's exactly what I think," Yellowpaw stopped as another apprentice entered the den. The ginger apprentice sat down next to Shinepaw and Yellowpaw.

"Hi Berrypaw," Shinepaw mewed, casting her blue gaze at her sister, informing her to stop talking about the prophecy.

"Hi, Yellowpaw and Shinepaw. How's training?" the she-cat asked.

"Good," Yellowpaw replied meekly.

"Who's your mentor?" Shinepaw said.

"My mentor is Dappleflight," the ginger she-cat meowed happily. "She's a great mentor!"

Yellowpaw nodded. "Yeah, I'm kinda tired so I'm going to go to sleep." The she-cats nodded and she retreated to her nest. Their conversation quieted.

Her eyes slowly closed and her breathing stilled to a steady snore. The light rain outside pattered on the rock ledge outside her den. She didn't plan on going outside for the rest of the day. Slowly, the sound of the rain was drowned out as sleep took over her.


	11. Chapter 9

**Meow**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

The pattering of the rain outside died down. Meadowleap peered outside the warriors' den to see that it was only a drizzle now. She leaped from the warriors' den and landed next to the river and turned towards the clearing. Only two cats were sharing tongues in the grassy clearing. Meadowleap crossed to them.

"Good morning Meadowleap," Dovesong greeted the young warrior. She was sharing tongues with Pouncetail.

"Good morning," she mewed. She sat down near them. Pouncetail smiled.

"My Dovesong is expecting kits soon," he chided. _Any cat could've guessed that!_

"Dovesong, have you moved into the nursery yet?"

The light gray she-cat opened her mouth to reply, but her mate answered for her. "Yes, just a couple sunrises ago."

Meadowleap smiled at the couple. The light gray she-cat got up and started for the fresh-kill pile. The weight of her kits made it difficult for her to steady herself after every step. Her mate rushed over to her. He urged her to sit back down. Meadowleap sprang up and trotted over to the pile. She selected two thrushes and brought them over to the two cats.

"Thank you," Pouncetail mewed. They both quietly ate their fresh-kill. Meadowleap watched and started to think about the prophecy again. It kept on over taking her thoughts and distracting her. She wondered if Yellowpaw had the same problem.

The pale ginger she-cat noticed more cats streaming into the clearing. The deputy, Harestep, called her over. She turned and mewed goodbye to the expecting queen and her mate and trotted over to him.

"You are going on a hunting patrol with Graybriar, Yellowpaw, Foxbound, and Lilacfur," he ordered. Meadowleap nodded and stood next to Foxbound and Lilacfur.

The light ginger she-cat watched as Graybriar said goodbye to his mate, Willowbreeze, and collected his apprentice. They joined the patrol.

"Is this everyone?" he asked.

"Yup," Foxbound replied. He let the big gray tom take the lead and finally trotted after him. The rest of the patrol followed. They jumped the river and headed towards the DarkClan border, where there were more trees and bushes for prey to hide. They split up and headed in different directions.

Even though it was Newleaf, snow still lay in clumps on the ground. The grass was wet and springy under the snow. Meadowleap bent down and liked up some of the cold snow. _Refreshing._ Paw steps sounded behind her.

Foxbound was stalking a mouse. His tail was flicking across the ground. With one great leap, he trapped the mouse and killed it with a swift blow.

"Nice catch," Meadowleap congratulated.

"Thanks," the ginger tabby tom mewed around a mouthful of mouse. He quickly buried his catch and the two cats headed towards the training tree.

The sweet scent of vole hit Meadowleap's nose. She paused and looked at Foxbound. He nodded. The younger warrior crouched down and headed towards the smell. She could visually see it now. It was nibbling on something that she couldn't make out. The lithe she-cat slowly padded forward. Her paws didn't even make a sound. The cold snow was reaching towards her belly fur as she brushed past it. Then, she pounced, trapping it in her long claws, and killed the vole with a swift bite to the neck. She proudly turned around to show her prey to Foxbound.

He smiled. The pale ginger she-cat padded towards him with her plump vole. She buried it and stood up.

"Wanna try by the Cliffside?" he asked.

Meadowleap nodded and they turned towards the cliff. Graybriar came out of a hazel bush and Yellowpaw followed him.

"Gather your prey," he nodded towards the two ginger cats.

Once the patrol had all their prey they headed back to the grassy clearing.

"Ack!" Yellowpaw exclaimed, dropping her small squirrel. Everyone turned to her. The fluffy gray apprentice's paw was stuck in a big mud pit. As she tried to free herself, the mud clenched and glopped. Finally, she managed to drag her paw off and they continued to the grassy clearing.

Meadowleap distributed her prey on the pile and sat down next to Yellowpaw. She was furiously washing her paw. Meadowleap noticed all the cats staring at them. They hadn't forgotten about the prophecy.

Yellowpaw finally looked up from washing, "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to remind you that we are going to the Tall Pines tonight to meet with the others," the pale she-cat whispered.

The apprentice stopped mid-wash. Then she nodded and padded out of the clearing, towards the cliff.

Meadowleap sat alone, with the gaze of all the cats in the clearing on her. A small shape approached her. It was Pebblepaw.

"How are you doing?" the gray tabby mewed, hoping to flare up a conversation.

"Fine," Meadowleap answered, thinking about tonight.

"Something wrong?" Pebblepaw's golden eyes were filled with concern.

Meadowleap shook her head. Pebblepaw saw her friend, Mousepaw, and looked back at her sister. Meadowleap nodded for her to go off and play. Pebblepaw raced over to the brown tom and they started talking.

 _I wish I could talk to someone as easy as she can._

Meadowleap got to her paws and watched as some of the older warriors stared at her. She quickly left the muddy clearing and jumped up to the warriors' den. She found her nest and curled up, fast asleep.

* * *

 **Just wondering how many of you have ever gotten yogurt in your hair...**

 **O.o**


End file.
